


¡Citas, citas y mas citas!

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, San Valentin, Sherlock piensa que todo el mundo es idiota (vaya novedad), citas, cliche tras cliche, muy fluff, todo el mundo tiene una cita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llega el día de San Valentín y todo el mundo tiene una cita. Sherlock está asqueado por ello.<br/>Soy terrible en los resúmenes :s<br/>Este fic participa en en el reto de San Valentin 2015 del grupo de Facebook Fic Marca España</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Citas, citas y mas citas!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a mi beta Sandra por darse tanta prisa y betearlo en tiempo record! :3

-¿Ya tienes un San Valentín? - La voz de su casera retumbó en la cocina, haciéndole levantar la vista del microscopio.

\- ¿Disculpe? - Parpadeó aturdido sin entender la pregunta.

-Ya sabes, alguien para ir en una cita el día de los enamorados. - La casera se cogió las manos en el pecho y le dio una mirada soñadora

-Mmm en realidad no. -dijo volviendo la vista a su microscopio.

-Oh! eso es triste! alguien tan apuesto debería tener una cita!- Solo por el tono, Sherlock ya sabía la expresión de la cara de la mujer.

-No veo porque es triste, solo es un día concertado por los vendedores de ramos de flores y bombones para las compras compulsivas. - dijo con tono plano no queriendo continuar esa conversación.

-Eso es mas triste todavía. ¿Quieres que te encuentre una cita?-otra vez estaba esa voz soñadora.

-¡NO! -contestó rotundamente asqueado.

-Oh! vamos, Sherlock! Tengo muchos amigo y amigas! seguro que-

-NO! - La cortó el detective-Gracias! Señora Hudson, pero no gracias! Y tráigame un té!

-Soy tu casera, no tu criada!- pero se marchó a hacer té.

\----

_Pin Pin_

-¿Por qué sonríes así al teléfono? - Estaban en medio de un escenario del crimen y al detective inspector no se le ocurría otra cosa que sonreír a su teléfono como si hubiera un gatito entre las manos.

-Porque he recibido un mensaje. - dijo este tecleando una respuesta rápidamente.

-Eso ya lo veo, Lestrade! - Sherlock rodó los ojos de manera espectacular- Lo que quiero saber es porque sonríes como un idiota.

-Porque ha accedido. - dijo sin levantar la vista del teléfono y todavía con la sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Accedido? -le miró ceñudo.

-Si, va a venir a cenar conmigo el día de los enamorados.

-Oh dios... otro con lo de San Valentín

-Claro! Todo el mundo...-su sonrisa desapareció al levantar la vista y ver la expresión ceñuda del detective-oh, espera. Vaya, lo siento, Sherlock sabia que tu no...

-Por supuesto que no!-dijo exasperado- eso es ridículo! ¿quién en su sano juicio y mas de 50 de coeficiente intelectual celebraría el día de los enamorados?

-Ya... bueno, lo siento de todos modos.-y al ver la mueca de lástima que tenia el inspector, Sherlock bufó indignado y salió de la escena del crimen.

\---

-… y va y me dice que tiene una cita para el día de San Valentín! Valiente idiota!

Sherlock estaba tomando té con su hermano y le estaba contando la "escenita" de Lestrade como una anécdota graciosa e increíble. Pero algo no cuadraba, porque en lugar de ver a su hermano riéndose de la estupidez humana, estaba extrañamente callado y mirando a su taza.

-¿Que ocurre? -le miró extrañado

-Yo.... - Mycroft se humedeció los labios y parecía ¿ruborizado?

-¿Y bien?

-Yo fui el que le mandé el mensaje, Sherlock, yo soy la cita de Gregory.

-¿!Que?!- Sherlock saltó de su sillón, quedándose de pie casi como si fuera a huir.

-No grites! por el amor de dios! - y aunque debía ser algún tono de reprimenda parecía que era Mycroft el que estaba recibiéndola.

-¿Tú eres su cita? ¿porque? pensaba que eras inteligente, Mycroft! incluso mas que yo!

-Eso no quita que quiera pasar el día de los enamorados con una persona interesante y agradable- dijo alisándose una arruga inexistente en su pantalón.

Sherlock lo miró un momento y al darse cuenta puso cara de asco.

-Amor!? en serio? me has defraudado!

-Si, bueno, pero yo ceno con alguien increíble y tu estarás aquí solo y aburrido- dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía su paraguas-Que pases un buen día, hermanito.- y salió por la puerta.

-Todo el mundo está loco!!- espetó aunque no le oía nadie.

\----

-Estoy esperando a que me digas quien será. Se que no puedes resistirlo.

John levantó la vista de su periódico matutino y miró a su compañero

-Decirte quien es quien??

-Ya sabes, tu cita, en el día de los enamorados. - Al decir esto último puso cara como si hubiera comido un limón.

-No tengo cita el día de los enamorados... no este año.

-Oh... ¿por qué? -esto era interesante, debía ser el único año que John no lo celebraba desde que había llegado a la pubertad.

-No me apetece supongo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su periódico.

-¿No te apetece? pero si eres la persona que mas citas tiene que yo conozco!- esto era indignante! ¿porque la gente hacia cosas ridículas y el que debía hacerlo no lo hacia?

-Igual es por eso que no quiero tener mas citas?- dijo con tono plano.

-Eso es mentira.- contesto con el mismo tono.

-Si, lo es. -Intentó con el mismo tono, pero no parecía funcionar, porque su compañero le seguía mirando con las manos debajo de la barbilla, claramente intentando deducir- queee....

-Dime que razón hay.

Bien, no había escapatoria del interrogatorio, así que dobló el periódico y le prestó toda su atención.

-Porque las personas que quieren venir conmigo a una cita el día de los enamorados no son las personas adecuadas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el día de los enamorados es para... ya sabes... enamorados.

-¿Y?¿no te puedes enamorar de alguna de esas citas?- ¿era lógico! porque no lo veía? pero John se humedeció el labio aunque no retiró la mirada -que?

-No te puedes enamorar cuando ya lo estás.

Sherlock levantó las manos exasperado.

-Pues pídele que vaya a la persona que quieres! total, es solo un día estúpido de los-

-Comerciantes de flores y bla bla bla.. si ya te le oído eso.- John le cortó, porque ese discurso era mas viejo que el mundo mismo.

-Y bien?- le miró expectante.

-No , este año no. -John abrió el periódico intentando terminar la conversación.

-John, estás siento obtuso a propósito.- el detective indignado cruzo los brazos sombre el pecho.

-Si, Sherlock, es bueno que hayas podido deducir eso. -y pasó la pagina del periódico aunque no la había leído en absoluto.

\----

"Se que estuviste involucrado en el robo del banco Barclays" SH

"Hoy no puedo jugar, tengo una cita con mi tigre! mejor suerte la próxima vez!"JM

-ARRRR!!!!!

-¿Que ocurre? -John asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina al oír los quejidos de su compañero.

-Nada! esto es ridículo! nada! hoy no puede pasar nada porque todo el mundo esta de citas estúpidas!- El detective se dejó caer en el sofá cuan largo era.

-Si, bueno, es lo que tiene el día de San Valentín...

-Odio este día! lo odio!- se puso en posición fetal dando la espalda a su compañero.

-Mmmm creo que hoy es un día de chino para llevar ¿no?

-Si! ha sido lo mas inteligente que he oído hoy! no! en toda la semana!

-Si, bueno, voy a llamar - Sherlock siendo la reina del drama... lo dejó con su agonía y se marcho a la cocina a por la publicidad del chino para hacer el pedido.

30 minutos después estaban en pijama, sentados en el sofá tapados con una manta comiendo chino y viendo una película de amor adolescente.

-Es absurdo! se ve que es hermosa! solo porque lleve gafas y una coleta no quiere decir que es fea!- bueno, Sherlock gritando a la televisión hacia que el día fuera mas normal.

-Eso es lo que tiene que usen a una actriz hermosa para la película.- murmuró antes de meterse un puñado de tallarines en la boca.

-¿¡Pero porque dicen que es fea!?

-Es una película!

-La televisión se vuelve mas absurda cada día! y hoy es terriblemente absurda! -John debería haberle dado la razón, pero.... estaba demasiado cansado.

-Es una película...

-Eso ya lo has dicho! es como si dijera que eres feo porque llevas jerséis estúpidos y el pelo peinado a lo militar!-John parpadeó hacia la televisión con un bocado a medio camino de la boca.

-Mmm no se si tomarlo como un cumplido.

-Quiero decir que eres un hombre atractivo, da igual si llevas un jersey o un traje de tres piezas! - El detective estaba demasiado metido en su explicación para ver el leve rubor de la cara del medico, y señaló a la televisión exasperado.-eso es absurdo! es como si te viera en traje y me enamorara de ti por eso! cuando eres la misma persona que la que llevaba un jersey.

-lo dice el hombre con trajes a medida y camisas de 600 libras.-murmuró para intentar quitar de su cabeza los últimos 3 minutos de conversación.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Oh, nada nada!- murmuró sarcástico.

Sherlock se giró hacia él muy serio.

-¿Crees que soy atractivo?

-¿Que?- John le miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Responde a la pregunta.- ese era el tono que usaba con los testigos de los casos, nada bueno.

-Pues... si.-John se humedeció los labios y tragó en seco.

-¿Me amarías porque me quedan bien los trajes?- ese tono de interrogatorio de nuevo.

-Supongo que la apariencia es un factor importante.- dijo mirando a la televisión pero sin ver nada.

-¿Quieres decir que no me querrías si llevara un chándal?- la voz cambió un poco, casi dolida y John saltó y se giró para mirarle con expresión sorprendida.

-¿Que? no!-el medico casi gritó- te querría aunque fueras en un saco de rafia!

Hubo un tenso silencio en el que Sherlock le miró atentamente y John quería que el sofá se abriera y lo tragara.

Y entonces es cuando la expresión concentrada del detective se relajó en una expresión de comprensión.

-John- era casi un murmullo - ¿estas enamorado de mi?

-Yo....- la mano izquierda le empezaba a temblar de la tensión y notaba la cara caliente.

Sherlock le quitó el contenedor de comida de las manos y lo dejó junto al suyo en la mesa de centro.

-¿Es por eso que no querías ir a cenar con nadie? -su voz de barítono retumbo en el pecho de John como si fuera directa hasta su corazón que latía frenético en su pecho.

John miró la cena en la mesa, la película romántica en la televisión, la manta cubriéndolos a los dos ya en pijama y a Sherlock mirándolo fijamente y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Con nadie mas...

Sherlock sonrió al comprender lo que estaba mirando su compañero. Su primera cita en su vida y no se había dado cuenta. Ni se había dado cuenta de que le estaba gustando. Tomó una respiración profunda y se inclinó hacia John lentamente, dándole tiempo a apartarse por si había leído mas las señales.

-Feliz día de San Valentín John. - susurró a menos de un centímetro de sus labios antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Los labios de John eran cálidos y blandos, podía saborear el suave curry de los tallarines, trazas de la cerveza y algo que debía ser "John". Solo había sido un breve momento de labios contra labios, pero había tenido tanta información que casi no podía abrir los ojos de la saturación de estímulos.

Cuando se separaron y se miraron John le sonrió incrédulo, y mareado al igual que su compañero. Acunó la mejilla del detective con su mano, acariciando el prominente pómulo que le había vuelto loco, todavía sin creer que pudiera hacerlo.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Sherlock. - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios inclinándose para otro beso.


End file.
